Bartholomew Kuma
| jva=Hideyuki Hori| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a Shichibukai whose former bounty was 296,000,000. He was once feared as a pirate so vicious, he earned the title "Tyrant.” He is a type of cyborg called a "Pacifista" (パシフィスタ, Pashifisuta) developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg with the serial PX-0, figuratively dying in the process. Appearance Kuma is an enormous man (well over 5 meters tall, roughly the same size as fellow Shichibukai Gecko Moria) who is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target crosshair. There are also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black, and his hat is gray. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored. In the manga, Oda originally intended for Kuma to have a completely different color scheme. Kuma's hair was shown to be brown, his jacket bright orange, his hat yellow with green spots, and his Bible a solid gold color. Later in the manga chapters, his coat was changed to more closely resemble the one in the anime, though the rest of his design remained untouched.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Bartholomew Kuma's original intended colors by Oda.One Piece Manga - Vol. 49, Kuma's original color scheme featured on the cover of volume 49 of the manga series.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 532, Kuma's new color scheme. File:Kuma.png|Kuma shown with his original color scheme from the manga. File:New Kuma color.PNG|Kuma's new color scheme from chapter 532. File:Moria and Kuma.jpg|Size Comparison with Gecko Moria. File:UC Kuma.jpg|Kuma as seen in Unlimited Cruise. Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character, especially compared to the other Shichibukai. This assumption can be reached through some of his actions, specifically when he spared the lives of the Straw Hats on two separate occasions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question; Kuma uses his powers to help the Straw Hats escape capture. Although he obeys the commands of the World Government, Kuma disagrees with what his superiors deem "good" and "bad" in the world. Instead, Kuma strives to uphold his own ideals (described as "Moral Justice”) whenever possible. He even goes so far as to imply that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks had been a poor decision by the government, despite the fact that it filled the position left by Crocodile's defeat. However, Kuma's loyalty does not extend to the Marines. This can be seen when he refuses to answer a direct question from Admiral Kizaru during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Due to his unwillingness to aid the Marines without a direct order, Kuma didn't hesitate to lie when it came to his victory over the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago. When talking, Kuma customarily uses the word "target" in his sentences. He also tends to ask a person where they would like to go on a trip before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit's power. There are still several mysteries behind Kuma's character. The story behind his transformation into a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails is still unknown. He also whispers a message to Rayleigh during the battle at the Sabaody Archipelago, which the old pirate believes puts the other man at risk.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma gives Rayleigh a message. The message given to Rayleigh has yet to be revealed. Years ago when Kuma was used in the Pacifista project, Pacifista modifications done on him were made at different stages and at different times, with his head being the last to be modified. However, at present, the modifications have been completed. Because of this, Kuma apparently lost all form of free will and personality since then. Essentially, the "Tyrant Kuma", as Doflamingo puts it, is now "dead".One Piece Manga - Chapters 559-560, Doflamingo explains to Ivankov the origins of Kuma's cyborg modifications and that they were completed a few days ago. Kuma knowingly forsaken his humanity towards the Government that he once hated. Relationships World Government Unlike the other Shichibukai, Kuma is the only one who is loyal to the World Government. For this, the World Government values him greatly. Moria admits that, because of this allegiance, Kuma worries him more than any other Shichibukai. Originally however, he apparently hated the government. For some unknown reason, he struck a deal with them and became the being he is currently.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moria states that Kuma is the only Shichibukai truly loyal to the World Government. Marines While Kuma follows the World Government, he has no allegiance towards the Marines. Only when he has been given direct orders by the World Government to work with the Marines will he do so. Without such orders, he has no obligation to cooperate with the Marines regardless of the situation.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapter 513, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question. Revolutionaries Kuma seems to have had some past with the Revolutionaries. He in particular seems to have had acquaintance with Dragon and Ivankov. While very little is known about his relationship with the two, it was stated by Ivankov that Kuma both knew the okama, and that he is no longer the man he once was.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma appears to know Dragon.One Piece Manga - Chapter 558, Ivankov appears to know Kuma. Straw Hat Pirates Kuma was ordered to kill the Straw Hat Pirates after Moria's defeat at their hands. However, he has spared their lives once at Thriller Bark, and again on Sabaody Archipelago, when he helped them escape Kizaru and Sentoumaru, his last act of free will.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52-53 Chapter 512-513 and Episodes 404-405, Kuma teleports all members of the Straw Hat pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago. While Kuma helped the entire Straw Hat crew, he has shown a certain respect for Zoro, specifically after he finds the swordsman alive following the events at Thriller Bark. Zoro, too, recognizes and respects Kuma’s strength, admitting that he is only alive because of the other’s mercy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Zoro admits that he is only alive due to Kuma's mercy. Kuma also knows a lot about Luffy, as he at least knew that Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Dragon are his adoptive brother and biological father, respectively. Both relationships were not public matters, and as such, very few people actually know about them, until Sengoku made it public during the war. He gave Luffy one final farewell before sending him to Amazon Lily and losing his free will to the Pacifista project's finalization. Abilities and Powers Kuma is one of the few people to have completely defeated the entire Straw Hat Crew, having done so twice; he is also the only character introduced so far that has defeated the crew single-handedly. Although, the crew was extremely weak both times and they were in no shape to fight another battle, much less a Shichibukai (they recently battled other Shichibukai Gecko Moria, as well as an island full of zombies, and Oars, and in the second time, battled against a large amount of Marines, PX-4, Kizaru, and PX-1). However, he doesn't seem to want to permanently injure the Straw Hats either, having spared their lives twice, indicating he may have held back. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Paw Man". This Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to push anything, including the air around him, at the speed of light. Kuma fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes, using his special paws to launch air bullets. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. The fruit's powers also allows him to move at the same speed as the objects he pushes, possibly by using it to push himself, appearing instantaneously at a desired location regardless of distance, all the while he moves no more than a slow walk. Some mistake this as a form of teleportation.Needs Citation Pacifista Modifications Kuma is a cyborg modified by Dr. Vegapunk. He is however different from and is much stronger than Franky. His body is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and even the attack of Zoro, which was able to cut through steel. Zoro could only leave a scratch on Kuma with a surprise attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma is revealed to be an incomplete cyborg modified by Vegapunk. While the modifications give Kuma great strength, their full completion over a long time period apparently robbed Kuma of his free will. As a Pacifista, Kuma has a laser launcher, which not only causes massive explosions upon detonation, but can also melt steel. This laser is apparently a replication of Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi powers. For Kuma, this launcher is only installed in his mouth. In the other incomplete Pacifista, the launcher is installed on their palms as well. Kuma has his paw pads instead of laser holes on this hands; it is this aspect that distinguishes him from the other Pacifista, and making him superior to them. History Past History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent tyrannical pirate, who was said to be "brutal beyond measure". Because of this, he was known as Kuma "the Tyrant". At some point, he became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". He apparently struck some sort of deal with the World Government to become a guinea pig for this human weapon project, despite his hatred towards them. Meeting at Mariejois Like Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo, he was present at the government summit of Mariejois, following Crocodile's defeat in Arabasta. He has only spoken briefly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo. Coming to Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to inform Gecko Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Moria's Zombie minions, who were loading stuff onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. He however was met with some resistance from them and was forced to deal with them. His actions however weren't unnoticed as the zombies reported his doings to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona however recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 368, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. Despite Kuma's reputation however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to fight the Shichibukai for his shadow. However asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he somehow made her vanish. The zombies around seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moria.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Kuma makes Perona vanish. Kuma then found Moria in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moria that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moria that since the Straw Hats were most likely to come in Moria's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained to Moria this since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the events at Enies Lobby. Though he wasn't given a specific order, he offered to help Moria in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moria however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as Moria himself defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Kuma tells Moria of Crocodile's replacement. Aftermath of Moria's defeat However, despite Moria's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moria's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro. Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly uses his powers to create the effects of a bomb, engulfing a portion of the island (in the anime, the entire island was affected).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's. Kuma agrees. At that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake",One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377. in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by the latter for his inability to capture the Straw Hats. At Sabaody Archipelago Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law were attacked by what appeared to be another Pacifista. While it lacked Kuma's trademark Bible, it was not shown using either paw pads or lasers to fight the two, making it ambiguous as to whether Kid and Law were fighting Kuma or another Pacifista. Having exhausted themselves by defeating a Pacifista on the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats are immediately confronted by Kizaru and Sentoumaru, as well as another Pacifista, PX-1. However, the battle is interrupted by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who is recognised by Zoro as the genuine article. He is surprised to find Zoro still alive; Zoro replies that it is due to Kuma's mercy. Seemingly impressed, Kuma makes Zoro vanish to the same place that he sent Perona using the same move that he used on her at Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kuma sends Zoro away. He almost immediately performs the same move on the rest of the Straw Hats, including Luffy, despite Kizaru's protests. While he is doing this, he whispers something to Rayleigh, causing the Dark King to question his motives. His motives are again questionable as he doesn't kill the strawhats with this ability but rather has sent most of the Straw Hats to relatively safe locations where they might also improve their skills.Needs Citation Current Events Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. He was last seen at Marineford alongside Juracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Oars Jr. arrived and began causing destruction in his wake, Kuma hit him with an Ursus Shock, wounding Oars Jr. badly. Kuma took on a solemn appearance after seeing Luffy in the battle field. During the battle, he fired a laser at Ivankov for which the okama questioned why. When Sengoku reveals that Dragon is Luffy's father he is the only one of the Shichibukai to not voice his thoughts. Ivankov is then fighting him personally, though Doflamingo says it's no use talking to Kuma, cryptically saying that the Kuma Ivankov knew is already dead. Doflamingo then reveals about Kuma's modifications and what made Kuma into what he is now, making it clear about why Kuma went to Saboady in the first place. Ivankov, outraged at such a revelation, decides he won't hold back any longer, having launched several attacks at Kuma right before saying this. Kuma is currently in the plaza with the other Shichibukai. Major Battles * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Perona & Zombies * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Straw Hat Pirates & Rolling Pirates * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Zoro * Bartholomew Kuma vs. PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0), Donquixote Doflamingo, and Gecko Moria vs. Oars Jr. * Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0) vs. Emporio Ivankov Early One Piece In an interview about Strong World, Oda revealed that he originally intended the steering wheel in the head concept of Shiki to be used on Kuma. He turned down the idea and decided later to use it for Shiki.Strong World Sketchbook Interview - Oda tells where who he originally wanted to have the steering wheel in head concept. Anime and Manga Differences During the meeting in Mariejois in the manga, Kuma had a few lines, but in the anime, he had none. In the manga also, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. The anime had Kuma with a black jacket while Oda's intentions were an orange one. The manga however later changed this color scheme to resemble that of the anime's. In the manga and One Piece Unlimited Cruise, Kuma's paw pads are black, like a bear's. However, in the anime, the paw pads are pink, like a cat's. (which may play off a concept in Robin's head of Kuma's Devil Fruit reminding her of a cat's pads) Translation and Dub Issues *"Kuma” means "bear" in Japanese, which represents his character's animal theme. *In the FUNimation dub of the anime aired on TV, when Kuma is introduced, the word "BIBLE" is edited out. Trivia * Due to his apparently reserved disposition and the fact that he is invariably seen with a large Bible, Kuma is likely modeled after Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, a gentleman pirate known for his religious obstinacy, the same goes for for fellow Shichibukai Mihawk for his appearance being based off of Black Bart. * Of the two cyborgs introduced, Kuma was the first to appear. But it wasn't until after the other cyborg, Franky, appeared that he was revealed to be one. * Kuma is one of two Shichibukai whose animal theme is that of a mammal, the other is gecko Morias bat theme * In the Anime, Kuma, Gecko Moria and Tony Tony Chopper all make sounds when walking, making them three of the few characters with unique walking sound effects. * Kuma is the second Shichibukai who critically damages Roronoa Zoro in a fight, the first being Juracule Mihawk. Related Articles *Shichibukai *Vegapunk *Pacifista References External Links *Bear - Wikipedia article about the animal Kuma's animal theme is based on. Site Navigation de:Bartholomew Kuma fr:Bartholomew Kuma Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users